


Reconciliarse con su pasado

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, stiles ayuda a Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo gracias a Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliarse con su pasado

Derek antes solía pensar mucho en su pasado, en las cosas que había tenido que vivir desde pequeño. El miedo que tenía porque sus compañeros lo fueran a rechazar si se enteraban que era un hombre lobo (que por suerte nunca supieron). Las ansias que tenía al pensar que podía ver a Paige. La tristeza y culpabilidad al verla morir a los pies del nemetón. Como había vuelto a creer en el amor cuando conoció a Kate, cuando pensó que alguien era capaz de arriesgarse el todo por él. La decepción y culpa cuando entendió que la rubia solo lo había utilizado para poder conseguir alguna pista que le indicara cómo entrar a su casa y así poder matar a todas las personas.  
Así es, antes su vida se basa solo en recordar las cosas tristes que había vivido, como es que se sintió cuando descubrió que su hermana estaba muerta y que la persona que había acabado con su vida era su tío. Nunca se permitía recordar algo bonito, ya que pensaba que todo lo malo que había vivido había sido por su causa, que él era el único culpable. Pero todo eso cambiaría.  
—Derek… —le susurra Stiles, el nombrado lo ve y se da cuenta que está hablando dormido. Le acaricia el cabello mientras que observa dormir al castaño que está apoyado en su pecho.  
Sonríe cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño y después volver a relajarse. Porque sí todo sus pensameintos negativos sobre sí mismo cambiarían con la llegada de Stiles, si bien al principio su relación no fue la mejor y tuvieron bastantes roces al final los sentimientos entre los dos se fueron desarrollando, llegando a un punto donde era imposible seguir negando lo inevitable.   
Es gracias a Stiles que pudo reconciliarse con su pasado y poder comenzar a mirar un futuro con él a su lado. Si bien solía recordar sus miedos y pérdidas más grandes, ahora gracias a Stiles también puede recordar las comidas familiares, las navidades y sus cumpleaños, que sus padres siempre se los celebraran y le daban regalos diferentes a los de navidad. Las peleas con Laura y las veces que jugaba con Cora, cuando ésta se encontraba aburrida y su hermana mayor no podía estar con ella.   
Así es, Stiles Stilinski lo había ayudado, de a poco, a superar sus fantasmas, sus demonios interiores y gracias a eso era un poco más feliz.   
Sentía que poco a poco iba a poder reconciliar con su pasado de manera total. 


End file.
